Ludwig Von Koopa
Ludwig von Koopa (known as Kooky von Koopa in the cartoons) is the oldest of the Koopalings, a clan of seven siblings that act as the leader of the Koopa Troop under Bowser (originally considered his children). As shown since the Super Mario Picture Books, Ludwig is a conceited show-off, with the recent official bios also underlining his intelligence. In terms of physical appearance, his most notable traits are his large, wild blue hair, his overbite on the upper snout and his eyebrows that are kept at a peculiar angle, conferring him a serious, mature look. He was named after composer Ludwig van Beethoven. History Super Mario series Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Ludwig is the boss of Pipe Land. He's the eldest of the Koopalings1 and Bowser's second in command.3 He steals the blue magic wand of Pipe Land's king, whom he turns into a Piranha Plant or Yoshi in the original and Super Mario All-Stars versions of the game, respectively. In battle, he's able to generate earthquakes that stun Mario after landing from jumps, furthermore he attacks generating magic blasts with his magic wand and retreats in his shell both after being hit by Mario and as a form of attack among the others, this being his unique trait in the game. The GBA remake, Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, expands Ludwig's role slightly with the (originally Japanese-only) e-reader level Koopaling Confusion, where he hides out at a docking area for maritime vessels. If the player takes the bottom route to fight Ludwig, he'll fight Mario or Luigi in a flat cabin, and will end up being defeated in one stomp by either of the Mario Bros. However, if the player goes to the end of the armada, they will fight Ludwig in a cabin with an uneven floor, and he will require the usual three stomps to be defeated. His level acts as the penultimate level to the final e-reader level card (counting Bowser's Airship 1 andBowser's Airship 2 as one level). Super Mario World After he was defeated by Mario, Ludwig was assigned to occupy the fourth castle of Dinosaur Land, located in the Twin Bridges, in Super Mario World. This is the only time in the Super Mario Bros. series where he's not the last Koopaling to be fought. During his battle with Mario, Ludwig utilizes a unique combat strategy: spitting fireballs, sliding around in his spiked shell, and occasionally making huge leaps. Mario or Luigi can stomp on him three times, hit him with twelve fireballs, or use a combination of the two methods. After defeating Ludwig, Mario destroys his castle by detonating explosive charges near the bottom of the building, sending it flying into a nearby hill which is subsequently bandaged in the spot where it gets hit. The text that accompanies this suggests that he isolated himself to compose Koopa symphonies, at least until Mario showed up to ruin his work; however, this was added by the localizers, as the original Japanese version uses uniform text for the defeat of all seven Koopalings and does not even use individual names for them. Ludwig is the only Koopaling whose battle is not reused for another Koopaling. Also, like the others, his in-game design does not match official artwork: in his case, he uses the palette intended for the yellow Koopa Troopas, despite the existence of more appropriate palettes in the game's graphics, such as that used for the green Koopa Troopas, or the teal palette used by Buzzy Beetles and Morton in the cast roll, the latter of which would have matched up with his''Super Mario Bros. 3'' palette. Furthermore, in the game's cast roll Ludwig uses an alternate color palette, a lighter-skinned pinkish-purple palette with which would fit the shells of Roy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa as they appear in game, and matched Roy's Super Mario Bros. 3 palette. For unknown reasons, his cast roll sprite depicts him with the same teeth as Morton's teeth. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Ludwig and the other Koopalings reappeared in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, after six years of absence, now alongside Bowser Jr. His physical appearance remains relatively unchanged, though Ludwig's shell is now blue instead of green, and his sprite now has blue hair. He first appears in the opening scene, where Ludwig, Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings jump out of a cake atPrincess Peach's birthday party. They trap her inside it by throwing the cake on her. They then flee on their Airship. Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, and Blue Toad travel through the Mushroom Kingdom to defeat them, as well as Kamekand Bowser, and save Princess Peach. He appears as both the fortress and castle boss of World 7. The stage for the fortress battle is a straight ground with a pit on both sides. When he sees Mario, he will look away and snicker. When battling him at his tower, before reaching him, he conjures a blue fireball from his wand which slowly homes into the players. He is the fastest to cast a spell out of all the Koopalings. After that, he then jumps really high andFlutter Jumps above them whom he is trying to stomp on. After landing, Ludwig then conjures another homing fireball if he is not stomped on. When jumped on, Ludwig retreats back to his shell and spins it to the left and right of the stage in an attempt to hit the players (accompanied by his homing fireballs if it hasn't made contact with anything yet). When he is stomped on 3 times, he is defeated and retreats to his castle. The stage for the castle battle is three separate, rising platforms which Kamekactivated with his magic. The platforms rise up and down during the fight and the sides move in unison while the middle does not. Falling between the spaces between the platforms results in losing a life. It is strongly noted that the characters do not get affected by the platforms rising (the players jump normally as if the platforms aren't even rising at all, only the background moves). In the castle, unlike the tower battle, his fireballs no longer home in, but instead they split into four and it takes more time to cast them. He uses his Flutter Jump ability to get to another section of a platform. Players can tell in which platform he is going to land due to his legs being visible in the screen, Flutter Jumping for a few seconds before landing. When Ludwig is hit, he slides around in his shell, but he will only slide on the platform he is on, rather than sliding to another platform. He also spends a very limited amount of time in his shell. When he is hit two times, he shoots out another four fireballs after he casts his first set of fireballs. When finally defeated, Ludwig falls off-screen and Mario gets the key to World 8. If Mario hits Ludwig at a certain angle the third time, both Mario and Ludwig fall into the abyss, causing Mario to lose a life. Although Ludwig fell during his castle battle with Mario, he later is seen along with the other Koopalings getting Bowser back up, only to have Bowser's castle fall on top of all of them. Ludwig is one of the only two bosses fought in the same order as Super Mario Bros. 3 (the other being Larry, who was the first one Mario fought in both games). Ludwig has an audible voice in-game for the first time. He is portrayed by Mike Vaughn, who gives Ludwig a much deeper voice than the cartoon series' actor. Category:Characters Category:Bad Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villians Category:Koopaling Category:Turtles Category:Bad Enemies Category:Bad Koopaling Category:Villians Bad Category:Bad Villians Category:Not Good Villians Category:Not Good Koopalings Category:Bad Turtles Category:Bosses Category:Boss Category:Koopa Category:Smart Koopaling Category:World 7 Category:Nintendo Character Category:SMBX Characters Category:Enemys Category:Enemies